Ice Bridge to Eternity
Ice Bridge To Eternity is the second secret level while also being the fourth chronological secret level of the game and tenth of Ice Island, as well as the twentieth level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It is open to those who have collected the six Gobbos from the previous three levels, namely I Snow Him So Well, Say No Snow, and Licence To Chill. There are no Gobbos in this level as with all Secret Levels, but contains the fourth of eight Jigsaw Pieces at the end of the level. Walkthrough You start off with two bridges branching off before you. Take the left one first. On both, jump up the slope to the peak then slide down, open the Smash Box, and press the Red Button. Once you've done both, from the right side take the new platforms to the center line, where an Ice Dantini awaits. Take him and the next one out (they'll throw snowballs while you're still on the platforms, so be ready to jump over them; also, don't slide off the ice). Hop the rest of the way carefully across the tiny platform to the door. Inside, quickly jump across all three Rafts in the short time they're present. On the other side, the easiest way to deal with the Devil Dantinis is to avoid them, by rapidly jumping across the crumbling platforms over the Icy Water, one of which holds a Heart. Go quickly through the door on the far side. Hop from stretching platform to crumbling one, to another stretching one, then to solid ground. Take the tunnel to the side. At the other end, there's a Spider waiting above. Stop before you reach him and wait for him to drop down, then jump and tail attack him. Jump over the moving platforms, jumping up to the higher row when one moves towards you, threatening to knock you off. Enter the door at the end. Now, you have an interesting string of crystals to collect as you jump down platform to platform. If you miss any, you can always jump back up to the previous platforms. Once you've got them all, pick up the Jigsaw Piece on the ground to finish. Items * 86x White Crystals * 1x Heart * 1x Jigsaw Piece Hazards *High fall in the last area. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 30 "Ice Island 8" *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 23 "Snow Cave 2" *Track N "Ice Bonus Area" Video Gallery Trivia * This is one of the few levels where Croc can die of a high fall. At the end where the huge drop is with the Jigsaw Piece at the very bottom. * The level's title is a pun on the book by A.J. Marshall titled 'Bridge To Eternity'. * This is the only level which features Rafts inside an ice cave. * This is the second level, and only level on Ice Island to include a Spider. * The track that plays at the last area is not included in the official tracklist for the game, but it is similar to the Crystal Door Challenge tracks. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Jigsaw Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels